Life Of The Hunters
by sanninlurkshere13
Summary: What Happens when two of the most high caliber hunters manage to meet in circumstances a little unexpected and then somethings just begings to rise between them. CHAPTER 7 OUT NOW! . Bayonetta X Dante. M for future chapters,R&R Please no flames .
1. First Meeting

The Characters belong to their respective owners and this is just a fanfiction, so i DON'T Own Bayonetta nor Devil May Cry in any way ^^

Now enjoy the story

* * *

Life of the Hunters

First Meeting

"Oh my, aren't we hasty"

Bayonetta stated as she was with Jeanne killing another horde of angels that had appeared around where they were located. Both of them were back to their old selves, being competitive and cooperative at the same time, both making challenges of who would kill the most angels. Both of them now fought side by side like 500 hundred years ago, managing to keep the people safe from the hordes of demonic angels.

"Cereza, look out!"

Shouted Jeanne to Bayonetta, calling her by her true name and warning her of an angel just right behind her. Bayonetta quickly somersaulted landing behind the angel and shooting it consecutively on the back, the angel blowing into bits as she again began to fight another angel, calling out a iron maiden and throwing it inside, finally both of them managing to kill all the annoying angels that were around. Soon Jeanne landed beside Bayonetta, after killing her last angel and placed her hands on her hips, guns still in hand.

"why are this angels so annoying?"

Jeanne commented, looking at Bayo as she looked at the sky, as she was looking for something.

"Cause they are, and we just have to take care of them, but at least they make days interesting and fun"

Answered Bayonetta as a big smirk appeared on her face as she fixed her glasses with her gun. Soon Bayonetta sheathed her guns on her hair and began to walk toward the portal that would take them back to "reality". Both of them headed their way back to 'The Gates Of Hell' tavern, so to tell Rodin that the work was done. When they got to the tavern, Enzo was lazily drinking on a faraway table while, like usual, Rodin was at the Bar, cleaning a few glass vases for the beers.

"So, how did the work was ?"

Asked Rodin, getting two small glasses of wine and serving Bayonetta's favorite in them, giving it to the girls as they sat.

"Oh it went brilliant and perfect, first time in a while that I manage to get some fun"

Answered Bayonetta, fixing her glasses into place and then getting a sip of her drink while Rodin began again to clean the glasses.

"I'm with her, I have never seen her like this in days"

Said Jeanne, grinning as a wolf, getting also a drink of her glass. Both girls sat there and spoke for a while before Rodin came back with another small job for the both of them, Bayonetta getting up and telling Jeanne to fall back on this one, telling her that she will take care of it with no problem and quickly, and also she was doing it, so that Jeanne had a moment to relax a bit.

"So don't worry about me as last time that I checked, I can take care of myself perfectly"

Bayonetta commented, heading out through the stair.

Transformed in her panther form, Bayonetta quickly got to the Vigrid ruins, feeling the energy of angels around, but even though this ,she could feel another energy emanating from somewhere, but she didn't paid any attention to it and soon began to see the angels appear in front of her. Quickly she took out her guns, went through the portal and called at the angels with her gun, soon striking a pose and licking her lips.

"Let's Dance Boys!"

She stated, the small horde of angels, rushing towards her at full speed, she shooting and slashing them with her weapons. She somersaulted and jumped, calling forth the torture weaponry to her disposal, killing each angel with pure style, as she only did. She danced in the air and in the ground, easily taking care of the angels, as they screeched in pain at each of the hits that Bayonetta made. Soon the other energy that she felt, began to felt stronger and stronger and by this she noted that the energy wasn't from and angel and it was from another type of creature. Quickly she took care of what was left of the angels and looked around for the unknown energy that she was feeling, seeing nothing at all around her.

"That's strange, where is this energy coming from?"

She asked herself not seeing anything at all around her, but still feeling the energy grow by the second. After a few seconds she opened the portal and headed back to the normal world, in front of her a giant ape like creature, with huge fangs protruding from his lower and upper lips and blood red eyes full of fury and hate.

"what the-"

Was the only thing that come forth from her lips, as the monster swung his arm toward her, she barely avoiding the attack. The monster soon began to follow her up and to attack her mercilessly, she avoiding each one of the attacks. When she finally got an open space, she took out her guns and began to shoot at the monster, the creature screeching but it didn't make much of a damage, as the wounds quickly regenerated. Bayonetta seeing this, she quickly came to the conclusion that the beast was nothing more that a demon that was roaming loose at the Earth's surface and that now was trying to kill her. Again she shot the Demon but it didn't make any work at all. The demon had now Bayonetta cornered, but she still tried to make the Demon back away so she could escape as her weapons didn't affect him at all and she would not risk it trying to fight it, as demons, even thought their appearance, they can be fast, ruthless, powerful and could kill a witch, which she was one.

"Now now let's not be hasty"

She said backing away looking for an opening for her to escape, but found none. Soon she heard shots, he beast in front of her tumbling and screeching loudly, she finding this her opportunity to escape and doing it so, somersaulting in top of the demon and pushing it against a concrete wall that was there, the beast falling hardy as he was weak. When she jumped off from the demon, she landed on a pillar that was near and looked for the one that had just shot the giant beast, soon finding a man clad up in a red coat and two guns in hand; one black and one white.

"Me being you, you should get the hell out of here, seeing that this thing isn't all that happy to see you"

The man said, and she just looked at him, remembering something that she heard a few months ago.

"_The Demon Hunter is roaming this lands over here, now that they have been rumors of demons appearing out of nowhere and attacking people, there have been already various cases of this happening and the Demon Hunter in white hair is here to exterminate them."_

She heard this in Rodin's Tavern, again looking at the white haired man in front of her.

"Like what you see, cause there's more under the clothes"

The white haired man said, Bayonetta looking at him and smirking as she then sat down on the pillar, watching and waiting, as the demon stood up again looking at the white haired man now, ready to pummel him to death.

"I think I'll pass as, but you should keep an eye on your back, little boy"

Bayonetta said as the white haired man looked back and saw the demon hovering over him. After a second the demon swung his arm and the man just avoided it easily, Bayonetta staring and enjoying the show. The white haired man dodged the punches of the demon with ease and then grabbed the double edged sword from his back, clashing along the claws of the demon. The Man smirked before he pushed the demon away and with one quick movement slashed the beast in half, the demon staring at him directly as then it began to blurt out blood from the maw and the body fell into two part, now laying lifeless on the ground. Bayonetta stared the lifeless demon on the floor, the huge Beast bleeding like crazy. Soon the man swung the sword, the blood coming out easily as then he placed it again at his back, now staring at Bayonetta.

"Say home come you didn't go away and sat there like seeing a and super movie filled with the best action ever?"

The white haired man asked, Bayonetta smiling as she got down from where she was, placing a hand on her hip and walking sexily towards him.

"Maybe cause I wanted to see the famous Demon hunter in action, little boy"

Bayonetta said, now going around the man while she still walked the way she always did, damn hot and sexy.

"Eh, so rumors have been going about me, Damn I can't seem to manage to hide from anyone"

The man said, scratching the back of the head as he eyed Bayonetta, her body moving as a expert seductress and a goddess.

Bayonetta walked away and felt his eyes on her and stopped in front of the giant demon, poking it with her stiletto gun, still feeling his eyes on her. Slowly she turned around and looked at him, her hand on her hip as she watched him.

"I'm Dante, so what's you- HEY!!!"

He began but Bayonetta jumped and stood in the same pillar that she had sat a while ago, turning slightly around and looking at him.

"nice meeting you, little boy, but now I have to go and you better clean this up, people do walk around this streets"

Bayonetta said, blowing out a kiss and jumping to the opposite, turning into a panther and going back towards the 'The Gates Of Hell' a small smile appearing on her face. She quickly got there and Rodin received her with a warm drink on the house, again Jeanne and Her resuming their talk.

Dante stood astounded wondering who was the goddess that appeared at the site of the demon attack and how come she didn't seem afraid at all. Soon after being in his thought for a while, he heard someone gasp, quickly he turning his face to see the bunch of people that where gathering and the guards that there were coming.

"SHIT!!!!"

Dante said as he began to run towards the buildings, the authorities following him and suddenly he feeling some strange presence around, not human but neither a demon and as he stopped and looked back he saw the guards floating in the air, their limbs being stretched and then falling on the ground lifeless. Dante didn't know what the hell was and suddenly he was lifted from the ground, feeling some force pulling at his limbs, he grunting as he didn't know what the hell was happening, as an enemy he couldn't see it was an enemy he couldn't hit.

"_Shit this is definitely not good What the hell I'm suppose to do"_

He thought now his arms and legs being pulled harder, he fighting against the strength.

_Who is going to save him now…_

* * *

_No flames is actually the first time I ever make a crossover and manage to make my story here, I hope that you alll like it and that you enjoy it ^^.  
_


	2. Accidental Occasion

Finally second chapter is up for all of you to enjoy

Characters belong to their respective owners if i owned them i would have done amaizing things hehehe

Bayonetta: "she is dangerous"

Dante: "yes she is ans scary"

Me: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

Life of the Hunters

Accidental Occasion

Bayonetta and Jeanne where speaking casually like always when suddenly, a man barged in the tavern and telling that there were some sort of killing spree at Vigrid, body of guards have been found lifeless and ripped apart and that now a man with white hair was almost going to get killed by some invisible force.

'_Invisible force? White hair?_' Thought Bayonetta as she hurried toward the stairs and right to the portal towards Vigrid.

Jeanne looked at Rodin, as he just lifted his shoulder, not knowing what was such the hurry to leave without saying anything. Sighting at this, Jeanne followed Bayonetta's steps and headed also towards the portal , soon meeting up with Bayonetta.

"Cereza, why such a hurry? I know we have to hunt angels, but your exit was really sudden" Jeanne said as they walked together side by side toward were the screams where heard.

"Something tells me that this is no normal attack of angels" said Bayonetta, her face stern "this is something else"

"like what?" asked Jeanne

"Before I got back to Rodin's, a demon appeared were I was killing angels and almost managed to get me" Said Bayonetta

"WHAT! Damn" Jeanne Cursed as they now got to where the attacks were being made.

Corpses of humans lay littered in the floor like trash, as they saw a man with white hair fighting against some strange force, that wanted to pull him apart.

"How can a mere human Endure such force of the angels" Commented Jeanne, but to nothing as Bayonetta already was fighting against the hordes of angels that were around.

Soon Bayonetta was getting close towards the white hared man that was being pulled by the angels, quickly shooting all four angels from his limbs and arms, as she then turned around to keep fighting the hordes of angels that were coming from nowhere. Jeanne had already joined her on the fight, both of them shooting like they were dancing, killing each angel with style. While fighting, a Joy appeared in front of Bayonetta and punched her hard on her chest, Bayonetta quickly recovering and shooting it in the head, landing on the floor as she checked the small wound on her chest.

"Cereza! Are you alright" yelled Jeanne as she got closer to Bayonetta

"I'm fine" Answered Bayonetta as Now a Fearless appeared, along with Grace and Glory in front of her. "Tsk" she clicked her tongue as she avoided Glory's first attack.

Both of them fought all three of them, Jeanne managing the Fearless as Bayonetta managed Grace and Glory. Soon Bayonetta and Jeanne managed to kill the hole horde of angels and then returned back to "reality" finishing their work. The white haired man, Dante, went towards the both of them looking at them strangely, as his face spelled 'WTF just happened'

"From where the hell you two came from" Yelled Dante as he looked at the two of them

"None of your concern, little boy" Said Bayonetta as she hid her guns and turned her back against Dante

"Why are you even calling me little boy" Protested Dante as he looked back and saw everything that was back to normal and no more shooting sounds.

"Well I would call you Cheshire, but that name is already taken by someone else" She commented as she frowned feeling something strange.

"Jeez, I don't even know your name and you are already calling me those silly damn names" Sighted Dante as she looked at Jeanne now.

"She is Bayonetta" Said Jeanne, not calling her by the real name "I'm Jeanne" she said as she leaned against a car " Than should answer your question now, 'little boy'"

"Jeez" He scoffed as he now looked at Bayonetta

Soon the silence was broken when cracking noises were heard from afar, as a giant fire creature appeared, holding in its hand a giant sword and going towards them. Bayonetta and Jeanne jumped in surprise at the sight of the giant creature heading their way, as suddenly a small demon attacked Bayonetta, pushing her hard against the car that was right behind her. The impact was so hard that the windows of the car exploded, glass shattering everywhere. Bayonetta tried to get lose but with no avail, as the demon now clutched her shoulders, digging hard its nails and causing Bayonetta to hiss and mutter a curse, before Dante, grabbed the demon by its neck and threw it flying towards the bigger demon that had just appeared.

"Fucking demon" Hissed out Bayonetta as Jeanne now helped her get up, quite surprised of Bayonetta's curse, as Dante was in front of the two shooting up demons with his guns.

" First time I hear you swear" smirked Jeanne as the both of them hid behind a car.

"Shut up" muttered Bayonetta, as they sat behind the car, Jeanne checking up Bayonetta's wound.

While Jeanne was treating Bayonetta, shots could be heard as Dante was taking care of the horde of Demons that just came.

Dante shot, avoided and slashed at the demons like it was a game, blood splattered everywhere, including on him, as half of his face now was covered in a few streaks of blood. Dante made quick work of the small demons as then the bigger one was now getting closer to them, each step of it making the ground tremble and flare up in pure fire, the beast preparing its sword to slash at the demon hunter. Dante saw the giant beast in front of him and called on his Gilgamesh, the armor covering the lower half of his face, as the gauntlet and greaves also attached to his body, a red aura emanating from him as the Gilgamesh glowed and he prepared to battle the giant beast. Soon the Demon slashed his giant sword downwards to hit the demon hunter, Dante avoiding it as nothing happened, but after the demon slashed a current of air that caused the cars to move and shake violently, Dante remembering that Bayonetta and Jeanne were behind on one of them. Quickly he began to punch at the beast huge legs attracting the attention of the demon to another side, so if he attacked again, both of the girl could be alright.

Jeanne and Bayonetta, stared surprise as the cars shook violently from a powerful current of air that just passed, Jeanne checking over what was left of the window what just happened and seeing the Giant demon recoiling his sword, as she also saw that the demon attention suddenly went over the side, seeing the white haired man punching and kicking at his feet.

"Hmm he is a brave one, I must say" commented Jeanne as she lowered herself again to keep treating, Bayonetta's deep claw wounds on her shoulder.

"Yes he is" said Bayonetta, as the wound on her shoulder kept bleeding, not much as a while ago but it kept flowing in little streams. "I didn't expected the demon to come at me"

"Neither do I" said Jeanne as she tied a handkerchief over the wound on her arm. "This is not going to heal anytime soon as angel wounds" Jeanne commented, as she pointed towards Bayonetta's chest, where previously Joy had wounded her.

"I noticed" she scoffed as she know took a peak over her shoulder to see Dante fighting with the Giant Beast.

Dante had transformed onto his demon form as he now used Cerberus against the giant beast, freezing its legs as to have better advantage. He jumped towards the demon's back and began to slash the beast with Rebellion, the demon screeching madly as he suddenly grabbed Dante and squeezed him tightly, soon shots being fired, as the Umbran Sisters, with amazing accuracy, shot the demon at his hands from where they were hidden, causing it to drop down Dante. Dante seeing this, quickly waved at them to get down as he again mounted the giant demon, transforming into his demonic form and shooting it with Ebony and Ivory, soon after, slashing the face of the beast with his sword, the demonic entity trashing about as he grabbed his face and began to shake his hand angrily, soon hitting Dante and making him crash head first to a car. After the demon shot Dante away, he uncovered his face, blood coming down like a waterfall of scarlet drops and turned around to where the Umbran Sisters were. Dante recovered as quickly as his body could and saw the demon heading towards Bayonetta and Jeanne, sword ready to hit the ground where both of them lay hidden from the giant beast. Quickly Dante began to run towards where the both of them were as the beast slashed down his sword, now the Umbran Sisters looking at the giant sword that was coming down towards them. Both of the women rose and began to run away , both of them shooting the monster at the face, even thought their weapon didn't do much, but at least it gave them time to hide somewhere else. Dante again placed his Gilgamesh and transformed back to his demonic self, jumping and kicking the beast at the side, the giant demon falling with a thunderous roar.

Both witches now hid on an alleyway, as both of them saw as Dante had just smashed the demon to the floor with one powerful kick, both of them staring in awe. Bayonetta soon hissed as she grabbed her shoulder, a few blood spots appearing on her hand, as Jeanne checked the wound, both of them healing slowly.

"hmm lookie here, the wound seem to be healing as it normally would to us" Jeanne commented as Bayonetta kept hissing and cursing

"Yeah but it bloody hurts" managed to say Bayonetta before another hiss and a curse came from her mouth

"Truly today is your record at cursing" smirked Jeanne, Bayonetta giving her a piercing glare, Jeanne falling back a bit "Jeez you don't have to be like that"

Bayonetta just rolled her eyes as another shot of pain came from her shoulder as she leaned on the wall, Jeanne keeping an eye on the demon and the demon hunter.

Dante managed to slash one of the beast's limbs now the demon crawling over the floor to try and take a hit at Dante, as he slowly, with no effort at all, avoided the attacks, grinning all the way. Soon he decided that the game was over and he called out to his Father's sword, Alastor appearing out of thin air, Dante grabbing its hilt and swinging it a bit to make himself comfortable with the weight and height of it. While Dante did this, the demon kept his oh so slowly pace towards him, trying to get him but with no avail at all. Soon Dante's eyes began to glow red as his sword also did, Dante looking at the demon right in the eye and soon stabbing the demons snout with the sword, running towards his back and continuing slashing along his body, the monster screeching loudly and powerfully, near windows shattering at the noise as Dante soon ended, the demon sliced in half and his red eyes looking at Dante with fury and fear at the same time. After a second or to the monster became dust, the wind blowing away what was left of the beast as he then made Alastor disappear in thin air, picking up Rebellion from where he had leaved it.

"Wow that was a nice practice of weapons and my first big hunt over here" Dante said looking at the blood that was left spattered around. "hmm I better should clean this" He said as he placed rebellion of his back.

He stood there motionless for a while, his eyes glowing red again as he soon thundered his fingers, the blood from everywhere becoming red orbs of demon souls, and soon disappearing in thin air, he smirking as he left the whole area clean of blood stains. Soon he began to search for both the ladies that were a while ago, and soon found Jeanne waving at him over the alleyway. He heading towards them quickly. When he got there, he saw that Jeanne was alright and that Bayonetta was still clutching her arm, a few blood drops falling down from where she was holding. Bayonetta looked at him and a smirk appeared in her face, he smiling back in response as soon Jeanne began to speak.

"Damn those things appearing around" Yelled Jeanne as she know leaned on the wall

" I bet they were looking for me" Said Dante "and they found me but I just teached them a huge lesson" he said a proud smile appearing of his mouth

"Yeah but at a bloody time they decided to appear" Commented Bayonetta as she letted go of her arm, the wounds almost fully healed "They shouldn't fuck with a witch"

"Ding, Ding, Ding, today you just won the prize of record at profanities in one day" added Jeanne Bayonetta glaring at her, Jeanne just rolling her eyes

"They are such- damn- da-m…" Bayonetta tried to finish but soon closed her eyes, falling unconscious.

Jeanne quickly went to her and grabbed her before she could touch the floor, Dante hurrying toward the both of them.

"Cereza, wake up! Come on answer me! CEREZA!!!" Jeanne Yelled shaking Bayonetta so to make her wake up, but it didn't work at all.

Jeanne started to panic, soon Dante and Jeanne heard footsteps at the entrance of the alleyway, both of them turning around and pointing their guns, as Jeanne's eyes went wide in full surprise.

_ Who Is at the entrance and what will be of Bayonetta…_

_

* * *

_

Enjoy and please review and comment

Thanks you ^^

RAWRAWRARW

"May the great lord, Jubileus, Grace you"


	3. Old Friends, New Conflicts

All Charries belong to their respective owners if i owned them i would do magic

Bayonetta: "Shouldn't we by this time be running, Cheshire"

Luka: "Yes and Stop calling me Cheshire, i'm not your pet as my name is L.U.K.A. LUKA!!!"

Jeanne: "Isn't he touchy today"

Dante: "pretty much yes

Me: *Draws Luka with cat ears* Now youre a kitteh

Luka: GAHHHHHHHH

* * *

Life Of The Hunters

Old Friends, New Conflicts

"Hey Hey don't go shooting!!! is me, Luka" Yelled Luka as Jeanne quickly lowered her guns, and looked at Bayonetta, unconscious in her arms. "What the hell!!! What happened to Bayonetta?" Yelled Luka as he now was beside Bayonetta.

"A demon wounded her, Cheshire" Said Jeanne her voice breaking up as he called Luka by Bayonetta's Nickname.

"A demon!? How come?" asked Luka But then looked at Bayonetta "Well questions later let's take Bayonetta to my place, I don't want another horde of angels attacking here, enough with the past experience" He said picking Bayonetta up.

"Probably they were looking for me and she ended wounded" added Dante, as they began to walk to the end of the alleyway.

"So you are really the Demon Hunter, Dante, if I am correct?" Luka said

"Yeah I am" Dante answered

Jeanne nodded as another street was free of seeing eyes, soon all four of them, including the unconscious Bayonetta, headed their way towards Lukas apartment, Dante keeping an eye at their backs as they passed through the alleyways, hidden from the rest of the people.

"How come you got so quick over there" Asked Jeanne as they kept walking, soon seeing the apartments in front of them.

"I think I was there from the very beginning " said Luka as he began to explain

b------------------------------------X----------------------------------/b

Luka had heard the whole commotion and decided to pass around to see if he could find his worst nightmare around; Bayonetta. He had heard that from a few people running that there was some of invisible force killing humans downtown, and Luka came with the conclusion that it must have been another act of a horde of angel looking for Bayonetta, so he quickly headed the way were all the commotion and explosions were heard. As soon as he got there, the first glance that he got were a few dead bodies on the floor, their limbs dislocated and ripped from their bodies, Luka almost throwing up at the sight. A few seconds later he heard gunshot from everywhere, but no one in sight, he quickly realizing that Bayonetta was there and probably with Jeanne also. Before he hid behind a few cars as pillars that where around, he noticed a white haired man that was struggling with a strange force, as it was pulling his limbs, remembering his past encounter with angels that almost ripped him apart and also remembering what happened with his father when he was just a kid. The man soon fell to the ground as also shot were heard, probably being Bayonetta or Jeanne killing the angels holding him. After a while the shot ceased, Luka peeking behind the pillar to see Bayonetta and Jeanne speaking to the White haired man, Luka feeling kind of jealous for that as he had never seen the red cloaked man around before, but even though this he quickly remembered some rumors that where going what was left of Vigrid of a White Haired demon hunter coming around to kill some demons that were appearing really frequently around.

i'Maybe that's him'/i Luka thought as he was going to come out from the pillar and go approach to Bayonetta and Jeanne.

When he came out of the pillar, another rumbling sound came from the street as a giant Monster appeared from afar, Luka hiding again behind the pillar as then he peeked to where Bayonetta, Jeanne and he demon Hunter where standing, and then to the giant entity that had just appeared, soon again glancing at Bayonetta. After a few seconds he noted that something attacked Bayonetta, pushing her with all the strength and crashing onto a car, Luka coming quickly out but then hiding again.

i'She can take care of herself, right?'/i He thought as he looked again seeing Bayonetta trying to get whatever that thing was from top of her, but with no Avail i'That's weird and- oh Shit!'/i He saw as the monsters dug its nails onto her shoulder, Bayonetta acting brave as she hissed through her teeth, blood coming forth of the wound.

"Damn" he thought out loud as he wanted to go and help her but soon remembering that he couldn't do shit, as he only was human.

Soon he saw as the white haired man approached Bayonetta and picked the monster, throwing it towards where the giant beast was coming, Jeanne by Bayonetta's side helping her out and hiding behind some cars. Luka's rage was rising as that thing just wounded Bayonetta and he couldn't do shit about it, feeling helpless and inferior. After a while of cursing himself for what happened, he felt a huge current of air come from behind, dust coming up and covering his eyes, he muttering a few curses when it happened.

"what the hell" He said as he cleaned up his eyes " what the fuck is going around and damn the stupid dust"

Again he took a peek behind the pillar and saw that the white haired man was now fighting the giant beast, wearing a mask that covered the lower half of his face, a pair of Gauntlets and a pair of greaves, all of it giving a strange red hue. The man fought and consecutively hit the monster, the giant thing screeching as now Luka took pictures of it, quite amazed by the sight. The white haired man changed the weapons out of thin air changing from guns to swords and to the gauntlets, not counting the other weapons that he also used, like a purple guitar with quite a weird shape. Soon, after taking a few more shots he soon saw as the monster picked up the man, squeezing it as the man groaned, the Umbran Witches shooting from where they were hidden, with an accuracy they only had, the monster soon letting go of the man as he waved towards the Umbran Witches then fighting again the beast. Luka had began to change another film of the camera, his ears hearing a large boom, as the beast had just punched the man, directly flying towards a car and leaving it like pure garbage. Luka the stared at the creature, a huge wound on its face bleeding quite profusely, now heading the way where the Umbran witches were with sword prepared to hit the floor, the man quickly running towards the beast as the Umbran Witched got up and began to shoot it on the face, trying to gain as much time possible to hide in another place. After a few seconds the man had transformed into a beast again, kicking the beast in the face and making it fall loudly on the ground, causing it to tremble with such force that it make Luka fall on the floor, facing an alleyway that both the witches were entering.

'_I wonder if Bayonetta is alright'_ he thought as he quickly got up and again looked at the man and the monster, now the beast crawling in the floor _'how the heck he just slashed his limbs, a second ago that thing was standing' _thought Luka as he kept watching the whole scene.

Now Luka kept taking pictures as the beast tried to hit the white haired man, the man avoiding it easily and slowly, a giant grin on his face. The beast, even thought it was crawling, it kept trying to grab the man, its face full of rage as blood kept coming from the huge slash on its face and from its mouth, roaring each time he failed at doing so. In Plain sight, a weird sword appeared in front of the man out of nowhere, He holding it's hilt and swinging it a few times before his eyes glowed red and then began to slash the monster, starting from its head, along the back and finished at the bottom, the monster screeching loudly and painfully, making that the glasses shattered at the sound, Luka hiding behind the pillar covering his ears. After a while the screeching subsided and Luka peeked outside again seeing that the man had already made the sword disappear and now was standing still, snapping its fingers as the blood became some sort of orbs floating in the air, Luka quickly taking a few pictures before they all disappeared, now the man heading towards the alleyway where the witches were hiding. Luka placing his camera at the bag that he had, he slowly headed his way towards the alleyway, Jeanne and the Man receiving him with their guns pointed towards him.

**------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------**

Luka had placed Bayonetta in his room while he had been explaining to Jeanne what happened, Dante staying on the living room as Luka cleaned what was left of the blood on Bayonetta's arm, the wounds now completely healed. Jeanne was leaning on the wall as she watched Luka cleaning up her Umbran sister arm, her face showing worry, thinking about why Bayonetta had fainted. First of all she didn't lost that much blood, now that she had quickly helped her to stop the flow, second she wasn't exhausted at all, heck she had fought larger hordes of angels and when she finished she was asking for more, so why the hell this happened. Luka quickly finished cleaning her arm, getting up and going towards Jeanne, placing a hand on hers, she jumping surprised as she was so deep in thought.

"Will she be alright?" Asked Luka as looked at Jeanne right in the eye

"I don't know, is the first time something like this has happened" answered Jeanne

" I will have to go to the library and check up some Umbran book that they might have recollected in the past 500 years, to see what can this cause" answered Jeanne her face not so happy.

"Then go as soon as you can, I will keep an eye on her" said Luka "and also I have to speak to the fucking retard that is downstairs, cause first of all, this is his fault" Said Luka

"Luka let him be, it wasn't his fault, we weren't expecting to get such a horde of demons just after we killed the angels" Said Jeanne, emphasizing his name.

" Fine" he added as he lead Jeanne to the exit, he coming out as well, so to leave Bayonetta to rest for a bit, if that was what she needed.

Both of them headed their way to the living room, soon Luka pushing Jeanne towards the wall in the hallway and placing a kiss on her lips, she responding quickly.

"hmm I can barely see you nowdays" he said his lips hovering over hers

"The work of a witch is never over, Luka" She said hugging him slightly "now if you can let me go, I really have to go and check that out" She said kissing him lightly on the lips

"Fine, but first, another kiss please, I have been longing to see you for so long and I just plainly miss you" he said looking at her in the eyes

"Fine" Jeanne said as she rolled her eyes, but soon again their lips met, this kiss more passionate and deep.

They stayed together for a while before Luka let her free, so they could take care of Bayonetta's recent Business. Jeanne and Luka soon were at the Living room, Dante looking at them as asking how was Bayonetta.

"she is alright for the moment, but we don't know what that wound can cause her" Said Jeanne "I have to go to the library and check in Umbran book that have been recollected in the past 500 years, what can demon wound do to a witch, as we both have never been wounded by one" Jeanne finished heading towards the door "so I'll be back later"

"Ok" said the both men as they sat now at the chairs.

Both of the men looked at each other, Luka glaring at the most, as they sat quietly there wondering what would happen to Bayonetta. After a while, Luka stood up and went to the fridge, picking two cans of beer and throwing one to Dante, his fast reflexes grabbing it before it could hit his head.

"Thanks" Dante said, Luka just sighting

After a few minutes, Luka went to check on Bayonetta seeing that she was alright for the moment, and noting that were the wound were had been already covered again in her hair-made suit, making him sight at relief as he saw her alright. After that he went back to living room wanting to ask the Famous Dante a few questions. When he got there he sat and faced the demon hunter looking at him straight in the eyes.

"So what made you come here to Vigrid?" Luka asked, Taking another sip of his beer

"There have been lots of rumors of demons appearing around this part of the world and just came to kill them, now that I don't have to worry over there now that my two partners are taking care of them" He answered as he had already placed himself comfortable on the couch

"Ah so that why I saw that heck of demon parade back there" Said Luka

"Yeah, but I feel so sorry for what happened to Bayonetta or Cereza or however she is called" Said Dante, his face showing worry and sadness.

"Hey don't worry, she will be alright, she has a strong will and will come out of this" Luka said as he smiled, but then worry showing in his face as he hoped that everything will come around.

Soon Jeanne came bursting from the front door her face having a red streak of blood at the left eye. Quickly Dante got up to see some humans at the door holding up baseball bats and chains, dante closing up the door as the people at the door were yelling madly at the demon hunter.

"Damn why the hell I'm so infamous" Yelled Dante as Luka helped Jeanne get up

"Jeanne are you alright" quickly asked Luka to Jeanne as she nodded "what did you found?"

"It won't do much to her but it will make demons follow her now that she has been

"marked" as to be a mating object" said Jeanne "but It is only to pure Umbran Witches" added Jeanne "so that is discarded"

"Right Bayonetta is half and half" added Luka "and the only one of her race to be exact"

"Yeah so I don't have anything concrete" Said Jeanne

"Shit" cursed Luka as Dante was holding of the door "Damn we better get out through the back door" he said before a shrieking sound reached his ears from the second floor; it was Bayonetta.

Quickly all three of them headed upstairs, not caring for the door neither the people that was banging it madly, as they only though of Bayonetta and her bloodcurdling scream. As soon as all three of them reached the room, they frozen by the sight that was in front of them, Bayonetta gripping her arm hardly…

_What Will be of Bayonetta Now..._

_

* * *

third chapter and counting ^^  
_


	4. Dangerous Reactions

*sneaky ninja* I DUN OWN THE CHARRIES THEIR OWNERD DO *keeps being a sneaky ninja*

Bayonetta: Where would that little one be?

Luka: No idea but lest escape now

Jeanne: Lukas right *is touching lukas cat ears*

Luka: stop doing that

Jeanne: They are soooo soft

Dante: ...

Me: *sneak sneak*

* * *

Life Of The Hunters

Dangerous Reactions

Bayonetta screamed in pain as she held her arm tightly, the hair-made suite removing from that area and revealing Re-opened wounds, bleeding like a river as also the skin began to turn a kind of black-bluish color, Bayonetta only screaming and cursing by the second. Jeanne Tried to calm down Bayonetta holding her down as Dante helped Luka to bandage the damage and to try and stop the bleeding. Soon downstairs the door was busted open, all of them paralyzed for a second, as soon Luka had finished Bandaging Bayonetta's arm.

"We have to get the hell out of here" Said Luka "they are acting as the witch hunts 500 years ago" added Luka as he closed the door to the room.

"Through the window!" said Jeanne as she broke the window and transformed to her Lynx form, jumping upward to the roof.

"Dante, take Bayonetta as I can't get her up in the state she is" he said as he used his grappling hook and jumped upward also towards the roof.

Dante looked at Bayonetta daringly, as she was hissing in pain, now lesser because of the bandages that had wrapped around, but still it was quite painful. Bayonetta suddenly looked at Dante, straight in the eye and just turned her head soon, another shot of pain going though her arm as another curse escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry for all of this" He managed to say as he transformed into his demonic for and jumped through the window, flying towards the roof of the apartment as he heard the door get smashed behind him.

All of them were now running on the roofs of Vigrid, trying to get as far away as they could from the angry mob that they had behind. Bayonetta was holding on, as Dante held her carefully, still in his devil trigger, following Jeanne cat form and Luka toward the farthest way of Vigrid. They jumped, descended and ran towards as far away as they could soon getting close towards the Airport where Bayonetta had fought with Lustitia. They got between two of the hangars, Dante and Luka panting like crazy as Jeanne had already transformed back to her witch form, looking if there was anybody around, but found that they were all alone. The Airport was still the same as the last time that Luka was here, it was all broken down and now abandoned, still proof of the fight around as the ground had a huge hole that can be seen from all way up. Dante had placed Bayonetta on the floor, and Luka now went beside her, checking up the wound, Jeanne right beside him in case that he needed something. When Luka removed the Bandage, the wound had stopped bleeding, but still her skin had turned black-bluish like a bruise and now the wound where still there, without any sign of healing.

"What the hell" Commented Luka as he cleaned the wounds with what was left of the bandage, looking quite amazed.

"The wound must be reacting that ways cause of her Sage blood" Said Jeanne, "as to witches, it will only make demons follow you, but to a Sage, it would kill one" she finished as Bayonetta was muttering, Jeanne smirking.

"Must be" added Luka, soon Bayonetta sitting up on her own. "Hey don't go and start making something foolish, you might hurt yourself more"

"Last time that I recall, I can take care of myse- ngh" Bayonetta unfinished as she held her arm, hissing between her teeth as Jeanne reached for her, Bayonetta raising a hand as to let her be.

After a second or two, Bayonetta stood up, heading toward the exit of the two hangars and then transforming herself into her Panther form, jumping on top of the hangars and running away to the farthest one, sitting up towards the sea, watching the sun set over the horizon. Luka and Jeanne sat down, placing their backs against the outside of the hangar as Dante stood and watched the sun also coming down.

Night fell over Vigrid, and a full moon appeared in the air, making Jeanne glow a hue of blue as Umbran Witches received their power from the moon itself, Luka smiling as Jeanne blushed, she looking like a blue firefly in the night. Dante was leaning against the hangar as he watched Jeanne glow, smiling but then he moved to the entrance between the two hangars, watching from afar that Bayonetta was still there, seeing her glow a blue hue with a ting of white. He admired Bayonetta from afar, as a delicate rose that only bloomed alone. Jeanne noticed Dante seeing her from afar and laughed, Dante looking at her back as she now smirked.

"What!"Dante commented annoyed, as he had raised an eyebrow.

"Looking at her from afar won't take you anywhere, little boy" Jeanne said

"What's with you two calling me little boy!?" He asked again annoyed

"first of all both of us are way older that you, so that's why we call you little boy" Jeanne emphasized the little boy at the end " Second is that she has suffered a lot so she doesn't open to anyone freely and is better to leave her alone for a while, she will come to us eventually" she finished as she scooted closer towards Luka.

"Older than me, by how much?" Asked Dante Curious

"Let's say that we pass from the few hundred's"

"WHATTT!!" Yelled Dante looking at Jeanne "You don't look that old"

"You are right there, Little boy" said Bayonetta from behind Dante, He jumping and yelling as he looked now at Bayonetta "Eh you are a screamer?" Bayonetta said with her snarky attitude like always

"Damn don't scare me like that" He said as he held the front of his black shirt."And stop it with the nickname"

"Dante, believe me she won't stop" added Luka as he watched Bayonetta "So how are you feeling Batonetta?" asked Luka

"Much better now, Cheshire" she said "And I must thank you for taking care of me for a while"

"No problem but really call me Luka, I'm not your pet or your small kitty doll" Said Luka as he scratched the back of his head.

"Why kitty, do you have any problem with it, as I don't have any problem at all" Bayonetta said, as she walked sexily inside, looking at Luka and waiting for a response.

"You know what, forget it" Luka Sighted as he leaned toward Jeanne more, she smiling as she watched that Bayonetta had come back to her old self.

"Good kitty" Bayonetta said as a huge smirk appeared on her face. "So what did I miss" Bayonetta asked as the wounded part of her shoulder still showed but not as prominent as a while ago.

"Not much, we were just resting a bit after that huge scare that you gave us and after that angry mob followed us out" Said Jeanne "after that nothing else"

"Oh well" Bayonetta said as she leaned her back against the Hangar

After a while everything got quiet, only the crickets chirping in the night and the two Umbran witched glowing blue. After a while, Dante got out from where he was and headed towards the last hangar where Bayonetta was a while ago, getting a little bugged by the silence between the four of them, Bayonetta smirking as she also headed his way, wanting to have a little fun for a while. Luka and Jeanne looked at each other and smiled knowing that Bayonetta was going to make Dante's life impossible for a while. While Bayonetta and Dante walked away, Jeanne and Luka decided to have a bit of fun for themselves, both of them kissing each other, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Dante had managed to get at the final hangar, muttering all the way towards it, not noticing the stealthy Bayonetta behind him. After he got to the hangar he sat down, still muttering to himself as Bayonetta just leaned on the hangar without making any noise. After a while Dante turned around and jumped, yelling at Bayonetta as she was behind him leaning on the wall.

"How the Fuck" He said as he almost fell backwards from where he sat.

"Ah, that would be my cat reflexes, little boy" Said Bayonetta, a snide smirk appearing in her face "and definitely you are a screamer" she finished as He glared at her for scaring him a second time.

"Just shut up and stop doing that" Said Dante as he looked again to the other side

"Now Now, why such a long Face, Little boy?" Said Bayonetta empathizing the little boy at the end.

"Why the long face? You almost got killed twice by a demon, then you got wounded and began those weird reactions and now you are asking me the why the long face!" Dante almost screamed, Bayonetta's eyes softening, the pang of fun gone now as she heard the demon hunter.

"Hmm getting killed is not that rare, now that hordes of angels follow me and Jeanne to kill us" said Bayonetta as she got near him "Now about the part of getting wounded, I'm fine now, no? So there shouldn't be any worry at all, as I have gotten before from worst situations" she finished as she now was beside him.

Dante looked at her and he didn't know what to say or think, she having that sly smile on her face while saying this. Soon he got up and looked at her straight in her blue-almost white eyes, feeling a feral like power emanating from them. After a few seconds, Dante rushed towards her, she transforming herself into bats and reappearing herself in his back, as Dante just fell against the wall, face first.

"OWWWWW!" Dante moaned as his hand shot to his face, a bump now forming on his forehead "Why the hell you did that?"

"Hmm just having my little vengeance early, little boy" Bayonetta smirked as she now jumped on top of the hangar, transformed into her panther form and sitting in front of Dante from way up, swishing her tail occasionally and licking off a paw, before her red eyes locked themselves with Dante blue ones.

Dante, still holding his forehead, looked at Bayonetta, she now transformed into her panther form and looking at him with blood red eyes, as she happily licked a paw, Dante sighting and sitting down as a growl like chuckle came from Bayonetta, she walking toward the edge of the hangar and looking to the sea. After a few seconds she transformed back to her witch self and began to sing, the song so familiar already in her head.

"Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, darling, kiss me

Fill my life with song  
And let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love... you…"

She softly sang, her voice sounding like a beautiful bird in the night, the blue hue around her turning slightly lighter, now appearing as if it was white. Dante heard the song and it felt like a soft pillow had just hit him, soon looking up and seeing Bayonetta's hue glow white, letting the song roams in his mind with her lovely voice. The stars shone brighter and he voice you made everything look like it was all a fantasy as she kept singing. A rain of shooting stars began to shower above then, Bayonetta just singing softly away admiring the view and making this all be unreal. After a while Bayonetta stayed quiet, looking behind her and seeing something that was there. Soon she stood and disappeared in thin air shoots being heard as Dante bet that she was fighting the angels, even though what had happened a while ago. After a while, the shots ceased Dante wondering where Bayonetta was when suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder, Dante jumping and stumbling, falling face first on the ground. Soon He heard a chuckle as he turned around and saw Bayonetta, her hand on her hips and a huge smirk on her face, Dante just muttering curses under his breath.

Soon Bayonetta extended a hand to help him get up, Dante looking at her as it was her first kind action he had done to him. Quickly Dante grabbed her hand and he got up, another bump forming in his forehead now.

"Hmm it seem that you are quite fond to being at the ground, Little boy" She said, seeing Jeanne and Luka approaching

"Thanks to you mostly" He muttered back as he rubbed the two bumps on his forehead.

"You're welcome" Bayonetta said smiling

"Wha-What !! damn forget it" Dante said sitting down as Jeanne and Luka reached where they were.

"Hello there again" Said Jeanne as she stood in between Bayonetta and Luka "Those Damn angels do know how to ruin something"

"Good thing it wasn't my fault" Said Luka as he scratched the back of his head

"I bet you cause more problem than those angels , Cheshire, and worst ones I must say" Said Bayonetta as she now leaned against the Hangar wall, feeling somewhat strange.

"Yes he does" said Jeanne, before Luka could speak

"Hey not helping" Said Luka as he sat down beside Dante

"I know quite well that Cheshire is somewhat a- Ngh- Damn" Managed to say Bayonetta as she began to hold her arm, hissing.

Quickly Jeanne was at her side, seeing that her arm had just glowed right where the wound was, she staring in awe. Soon the glow diminished, the arm now having some white markings that covered the whole area of where the wounds were, Jeanne quickly analyzing them as she prodded with her finger, a shock of electricity making her back away.

"What on God's name" said Jeanne recovering from the shock as Bayonetta just stared at her shoulder.

"What the hell is going on now" Luka said as he, analyzed the markings also prodding and receiving a shock as same as Jeanne, Muttering a million curses.

"What the hell" Said Bayonetta as she prodded herself and nothing happened "Well at least I'm immune to the shock" she said looking at Jeanne and Luka

"Yeah" said Jeanne "Is like some sort of defensive spell or something" She finished as she wondered how this happened

Soon Dante decided to prod at the markings, doing so and being blown away by the force, Jeanne, Bayonetta and Luka staring wide eyes as Dante went straight towards a wall, an iron pipe going right through his chest, all three hurrying towards him as he seemed to be unconscious…

_ They get out of one and right into another, not leaving time to think twice…_

_

* * *

And fouth chapter everyone enjoy and REview and comment ^^  
_


	5. More Dangers

HARHARHAR CHAPTER FIIIIIVVVVVVEEEEEEE WOOT

And I dont own any of the charries there, the belong to each of their Copyrighters ^^

Bayonetta: She is still writing for us in the hidden, this is not good.

Dante: But i seem to almost k-...*gets shot in the head* WTF was that for!?!?!?!

Bayonetta: DONT YOU DARE TO SAY IT OR ILL KILL YOU DEMON!!!

Dante: O_O

ME: BWAHAHAHAHAHA IM EVIIIIIIILLLLLLLL

Rodin: *Ish behind me* there you are *deathglares*

Me: O_O; AHHHHHHHHH *runs away*

Rodin: Heh

* * *

Life Of The Hunters

More Dangers

When everyone reached where Dante was, quickly they took him out of the iron pipe, the wound bleeding profusely, Luka taking of his jacket and placing it where the wound was. Dante was knocked out cold, the hand that he used to touch Bayonetta's arm glowing darkly, as it had a negative effect to him. When Jeanne saw this, she wrapped Dante's arm with some cloth that was lying about, so no one could touch it as it could make another negative reaction. Luka began to move Dante away, struggling as he was quite muscular and heavy, this only to make Jeanne chuckle before she picked him up and took him towards were they had been speaking a while ago. As soon as they took him there they placed him down, the wound still not healing and bleeding like mad. Luka seeing this placed more pressure over the wound, the blood ceasing a bit the flow as Jeanne wrapped more the cloth on his arm, so no one could touch it. Bayonetta Stayed still, her face showing worry and concern as she tried to wrap her hair around the markings, but with no avail, as her hair was composed of demon summons and the marking repelled demons. Seeing this she wrapped it with cloth and ten went close to Jeanne and Luka, trying to help the knocked out Dante.

Morning came and all three of them had managed to stop the Dante's bleeding wound, the wound itself healing slowly as it still had the effect of Bayonetta's spell. The rest of the morning was quiet, Luka and Jeanne having fallen asleep together now that the past night was a rough one. Bayonetta couldn't get any sleep at all, worried of what had just happened last night.

'_Why the hell all this had to happen'_ Bayonetta though to herself as she looked at the sleeping Dante, then her eyes wandering back to her cloth-covered arm.

Her long figure leaned again on the wall, looking up to the sky as the sun was rising for another new day to come, soon after a few second, hearing Dante shuffle on the floor, her eyes again fixated on him. Soon his eyes opened up, slowly and adjusting themselves to the light that was coming from the entrance. Bayonetta walked towards him, standing beside him and he looking at her, his face full of questions.

"Morning" Said Bayonetta in a singing manner, Dante just scoffing as he slowly sat down.

"What the hell happened to me last night" He asked, grabbing his chest where the pipe wound was.

"You touched my arm and were sent flying straight to a pipe, the same going through your chest" she said, no looking at him. "and after that you were unconscious for the rest of the night"

"That why I hurt everywhere" He said stretching and groaning a bit.

After that Dante stood, and looked at Bayonetta's arm covered with cloth, as she was looking the other way where he was. He wanted to say something to her but he didn't found the right words that he could say to her at this moment. Soon Jeanne and Luka shuffled behind them, both of them looking that they still were asleep as then they looked at each other, silent questions roaming in their looks. Bayonetta's eyes were locked with Dante's, her face showing worry and asking if he was alright, he nodding softly as guessing her thoughts. Soon Bayonetta eyes wandered somewhere else and Dante hand reached for her, she backing away against the wall, Dante retrieving his hand back and getting closer to her. Their silent exchanges kept going, as now Dante went close to her, Bayonetta looking at him directly to the eyes and again wandering about, Dante letting out a sight that went right between her breasts, she shivering at the feeling. Soon Dante had placed both hands beside Bayonetta's head, Bayonetta seeing black marking on the hand that he had used for prodding her. Seeing this, she scurried her way out and walked toward the outside of the two hangars, the stiletto guns sounding quickly and causing Jeanne and Luka wake up.

"Uhhh what happened here, who crashed the party?" asked Luka rubbing away the sleep off his eyes.

"I hear Bayonetta walking away" said Jeanne standing up and looking at Dante, he still leaning on the wall. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened" Said Dante turning around and heading opposite of Bayonetta.

"What the hell" Luka commented as he now stood beside Jeanne.

"No Idea Cheshire" Said Jeanne as she didn't know what to do now.

Bayonetta had headed her way toward the city again, walking through the alleyways and remaining hidden from the rest of the people, her face showing worry and concern. Soon she made a spell circle and went through it, now invisible to the outside world as she kept walking her way out now. After this she transformed to het Panther form and jumped up to the tall buildings, jumping and running on top of them. After a while she reached a building where you could see the airport where she was a while ago and sat there, beginning to thing and getting her mind straight. Her mind was confused for the first time in years and she didn't know what to do, her feeling and the things that just happened not helping at all. Soon she felt the presence of Jeanne getting near her and she just kept staring towards the Airport, Jeanne's hand soon on her shoulder.

"Cereza, are you alright?" Asked Jeanne now sitting beside the witch.

"No" Answered Bayonetta "Too many things have happened in these past few hours and I don't know what to do at all"

"I know and we all are surprised too" Said Jeanne "First the demon encounter then the whole demon ordeal with you and now this with Dante, it hasn't been easy hours at all"

"Let's go to Rodin for a few drinks, maybe later we should come back and see how's everything" Said Bayonetta, opening a portal to Rodin's Place, and both girls entering it, quickly Rodin looking at them.

"Where were you two girls? You where gone almost for a whole day and what the heck happened to your arm Bayonetta?" He said, still cleaning another glass of beer.

"Lots of stuff Rodin" Said Jeanne sitting up in a stool beside Bayonetta

"Yeah" said Bayonetta "and give me a whisky on the rocks" she finished, Rodin looking at her weirdly

Quickly Roding serve her what she asked, and then gave it to her, she drinking it quickly and Jeanne and Rodin looking at her weirdly.

"Things must have been either to amazing or just too bad cause for her to Drink whisky and in one soling gulp is weird" Said Rodin and he served Gin to Jeanne

"It is and is both" Said Jeanne, Rodin looking at her suspiciously.

After that Jeanne explained everything, from where they fought the angels to then ending at the Airport, Rodin just nodding in response. After the whole conversation and a few more drinks, Bayonetta stood up Jeanne quickly turning around and looking at her as she headed her way towards the stairs.

"Where are you going Cereza?" Jeanne asked

"Back to Vigrid" said Bayonetta, disappearing from Jeanne's sight

Jeanne just groaned and stood up, heading her way towards Bayonetta, in the way making Enzo fall on the floor, the heavy man just whining and muttering curses, Rodin just seeing him and waving his head side to side.

"Beautiful" He muttered before he began to clean the two glasses the girls used " Enzo, their drinks are on your tab" He told to Enzo

"What the Fucking hell, now intead of one two, wadya' think I am Millionare" Answered Enzo back, Rodin just glaring at him and he cowering under the table.

Now Back at Vigrid, both witches appeared at Luka's apartment, all made a total mess as they heard someone cursing at the last room; Luka's room. Quickly they got there and found the one and only Journalist trying to clean up the messed up room. Soon Jeanne smirked and Luka jumped up, falling on the floor face first, making Jeanne giggle more.

"Damn I hate when you fucking do that" he said rubbing his forehead

"I'm sorry love" Jeanne said stretching an arm to help Luka up, quickly Luka grabbing it and standing up "So how's the damage"

"Not much but I have heck of a fricking mess, everything is just smashed and the window broken" Said Luka sitting down on the chair.

"Oh well at least was only that and not much was broken" Said Jeanne

"Yeah" Luka answered and looked at Bayonetta "Hey Bayonetta, are you alright? you seem to be just too quiet."

"I'm fine" she answered heading her way out of the apartment, Jeanne quickly following her and Bayonetta just turned around "don't follow me Jeanne, I can handle myself pretty well since last time" she said and then kept going, Jeanne paralyzed were she was, as Luka wrapped his arm around her.

"She will be back later" said Luka kissing her cheek

" I hope so Luka, I hope so" Said Jeanne, turning around to face him, "So how about I help you clean this place?" said Jeanne

"Sure no problem with me" He said as he gave her a peck kiss and then headed their wat to finish cleaning the room.

Bayonetta got out of the apartment and headed her way to the airport, transforming onto her panther form and running on top of the buildings as fast as she could.

Meanwhile Dante had been alone for quite a while on the Airport, Luka leaving him after Jeanne went to follow Bayonetta, making him think of lots of thing while he was there. While he was alone, he unwrapped his 'Tainted' hand and looked at the marking that had formed, almost looking the same as Bayonetta has, just with a few changes here and there. He admired his hand completely, also prodding it and seeing that it didn't do anything to him at all, meaning that he was immune to it. After long minutes admiring the 'Tattoo' that he has on his arm, he again covered t with the same cloth, so no one could see it and then jumped up into one of the hangar rooftops, walking towards the city and then checking the wound up in his chest, now completely healed but still burned a bit. Soon he stopped and decided to see around the Airport, now that he heard that Bayonetta once fought here with a giant angel a few months ago. He again got to the ground and began to explore the giant hole that was at the ground, seeing its great deepness of it and imagining how big the angel must have looked, and how sexy Bayonetta must have looked also fighting it. He had to admit, Bayonetta is quite unique and a powerful woman and also damn hot and sexy, and he was definitely falling in love with her, but she was still to closed to him and now she just felt guilty cause of what has happened to him, he could see that when he had cornered her on the hangar, her eyes talked in more ways that even word could do, and he bets that that's why she ran away, nor wanting to hurt him again or make anything worst that it already was. Soon he heard footsteps of someone or something and when he turned around, he saw a black panther with blood red eyes; Bayonetta.

"Hmm so you came back" Said Dante as the Panther walked around him, soon in his very eyes transforming back to Bayonetta's witch self. "For what in hell you came back and how did you know I was still here?" Dante asked as he looked at Bayonetta directly in her eyes.

"It seemed proper to gave you and explanation on why I went away and to see… " she stopped for a while looking at him directly back "if you were alright and how are you feeling with those marking on your hand" There she said it.

"Ah so you are worried about me" Said Dante as he smirked

"Don't take it personally, little boy" Said Bayonetta as she stopped and placed a hand on her hip, looking damn sexy like always.

"Jeez relax kay Bayo, I'm not going to bite any moment now" Said Dante raising his arms as in defeat "And if you are worried about me, I'm fine, the chest wound is gone and my arm doesn't hurt anymore " he finished stopping in front of her.

"Well ok then , I shall take my leave now" said Bayonetta as she turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait" said Dante grabbing her by the good arm and pulling her toward him, Bayonetta now face to face with Dante "You came also for something else"

"I Just came to see how were you nothing else" Bayonetta Responded, her face just inches from his

"Are you sure?" Dante whispered, looking at her blue-white eyes _'Please stay here'_ He thought

"I'm positive" she breathed, their lips so close _'this can't be happening'_ though Bayonetta

They closed their eyes and their lips barely touched when an explosive roar came out of the woods, both of them looking at the direction of the roar and the letting go of each other, before they began to sprint their way towards were the roar came from and see what was happening…

_What will happened between these two marked being, will fate help them or would it kill them in the process…_

* * *

Woot Chapter Five, i took a little longer on this one to have the less errors posible and also my friend checked it for errors that i might have missed. So everyone enjoy and Review & And coment.


	6. Mixed Creations

heh Back again and with the latest chapter around So please enjoy BWAHAHAHAH

* * *

Life of the Hunters

Mixed Creations

"What the Fuck was that?" Dante yelled as they avoided the trees and headed towards where the roar came.

"You go me there, I have no idea what was that as I never heard something like it before" Answered Bayonetta also avoiding the trees as they both went towards the clearing.

Both Dante and Bayonetta ran between the trees as soon they reached for a huge clearing, filled with colorful flowers of every size. In the middle of the whole clearing a huge creature was killing a large quantity of soldiers, smashing them beneath his claws and biting them just leaving a enormous blood pool underneath it. Bayonetta and Dante stayed wide eyed as they saw the horrendous creature that was breaking up havoc around, the beast neither a demon or an angel and more like a mix of both. Soon the creature's attention was turned from the soldiers towards both the hunters and they quickly snapped, avoiding the huge arm that was flung down to them and beginning to shoot the creature, it screeching loudly. After a while both stopped shooting, just to see the creature recovering quickly from all the wounds and beginning to rush at Dante, he calling out Rebellion and stabbing the beast on the chest, another blood curdling screech coming out of the creature's maw as blood also came out of it, falling on Dante and staining his features red. Quickly after this the creature went backwards looking at Dante with its different colored eyes and soon again the wound seemed to heal, the beast this time running towards Where Bayonetta was standing. Bayonetta Quickly jumped over the beast and started to shoot at his back, the bullets doing anything at all at the creature as it seem to keep going at Bayonetta from every angle that he could attack. Soon The Creature managed to hit up Bayonetta, hitting her where the weird markings had come in her arm, and to their surprise, the creature went flying, Bayonetta falling on the ground as she held her arm, her marking throwing out sparks of red electricity.

"Are you all right Bayo?" Quickly asked Dante, now beside her as he offered an arm to help her stand up.

"I'm all right" Bayonetta answered getting up with the help of Dante "but I don't Know what to say about that thing" Say Bayonetta as she looked at the huge monster knocked onto one of the trees, with a tree stabbed along the chest.

"Your marking pretty much made enough damage to it" Dante said as he looked at the huge thing, soon the beast beginning to move "But not entirely" he finished as he now prepared Rebellion again for the next attack.

The beast groggily stood up, taking out the tree that was stabbed in it's chest and using it now as a club against the both of them. The creature swung the tree side by side, both hunters avoiding the attacks easily before Dante Began Making signals at Bayonetta so to both of them hit the beast with their markings, she nodding at the Idea and preparing herself to attack the creature. Dante took out the glove that he had placed on his hand revealing the red markings that he had gained, as Bayonetta uncovered her own arm, bluish markings covering her whole shoulder and now whole arm, almost being the same as Dante. Both of them soon struck the beast with both markings, the creature flying over the opening to a bunch of trees that were behind it. The Creature fell on the floor, his whole body convulsing as it screeched in pain, or what it seemed pain as Bayonetta and Dante Watched the creature writhe in the floor agonizingly.

"Did that kill the shit up" Dante Said as he looked at his markings sparking a bit as then his gaze averted towards the Creature.

"No Idea" Bayonetta commented as her eyes were glued on the beast, soon the same beginning to cease the trashing around. "Heh I guess indeed that did the work"

"Sweet I guess is Jackpot!" Dante said as he soon sat on the floor "Ugh Dizzy" He said as he held his head.

"You are such a whiner, Little boy" She said as she walked towards the creature, already its skin decaying and falling off as its eyes turned white. " What Are you?" She asked as she prodded the creature with her heel.

"Hey don't prod it like that, that shit might be still alive" He said as he stood and went beside Bayonetta, looking at the huge creature."Jeez this thing was rough" he said as he looked at it.

"Indeed, Little boy" she answered as she looked at Dante.

Soon both of them turned around to see Jeanne and Luka coming over, both of their faces amused and surprised.

"What was all the ruckus around here" Luka said as he got closer to the area and where to both, Dante and Bayonetta, where standing. "I heard out some horrible screeches and growls over here, were they demons or angels?" He asked as he looked at the decaying creature. "What the…" He stood in shock as he looked at it.

"Exactly Cheshire, is neither the both" Bayonetta answered "It seems like a mix of both perhaps" She said as she kicked the creature, turning up into dust, the wind blowing it away.

"I guess someone is toying with nature" Jeanne mentioned "And toying really well with it"

"Indeed" said Bayonetta "But who is doing this kind of things? That's the only question that is bugging up my mind" She finished as she looked at the other three. "I guess we have some investigation in our hands, cause if we don't find the culprit pretty much we are going to have these THINGS roaming around in a killing spree"

" Then I can start to find up some clues of it" Luka added " It has been a while since I had some action" He lied.

"Right, you are always searching up for something to do, so don't go saying it has been a while since you last got some action" Jeanne commented, Luka sighing in defeat as the other laughed.

After the whole ordeal they went back towards the city, Jeanne and Bayonetta heading back towards Rodin's to see if Rodin had heard something about as Luka and Dante stayed on the city to look up for some clues around the city. The both of them went their separate ways to search for anything that might lead them on who was the one that made whatever was that thing was as they searched high and low on the city. They looked in every street, bar and anyplace were people got together and asked if they had seen weird things or have heard of any scientist planning on some experiments to "Help" humankind, but still nothing at all about what they are actually searching for as everyone just seemed to not be even worried about what they were asking, and just didn't pay much attention either. After a long day, they went back towards Luka's apartment , just to be greeted by the two females sitting up on the couch looking at the both of them.

"Don't ask anything at all" Dante Said before anyone else could speak.

"Jeez what attitude, little boy" Said Bayonetta amused her legs resting on the table in the middle of the living room

"Bayo please can you get your legs off my table" Said Luka as he looked at her

"I'm too comfortable Cheshire, so I won't" She said as she smiled Luka just sighting in defeat, as he didn't even try to fight back more. "So how was the hunt?" She asked as she didn't even paid attention to what Dante had said before.

"No success in anything at all" Dante said "Each place we went, either no one said anything or just plainly everyone ignored us" He finished as he scoffed, dropping on a nearby couch.

"Really?" Asked Jeanne as he looked at Luka

"Yeah. We truly didn't get ANYTHING at all" Luka answered as he leaned on the wall "But how about you two, did you got something out of Rodin's place?"

Both girls looked at each other and then back at the guys as Jeanne was the one that nodded to confirm that indeed they got up something.

"We managed to get some info about some scientist, well Mad scientist who worked for a pharmaceutical around Vigrid" Jeanne said " It seemed that he was fired because of his ideas and experiments with Chimeras and different failed mixed breeds of animals" She added "It has only been that he may be or may not be alive nor living in the direction we got, which is why we came back for support of you two, well mostly Dante's, but we can include you Cheshire" She said as Luka just Glared at her, she having a smug smile in her face.

"Well at least you two got something up to get this shit cooking" He said as he stood up from the couch "So when we go get up some action eh?"

"The sooner the better, as we have to check out before more of those things come by to make disaster" Bayonetta added as she stood "As I'm in no mood to get bitten or hit by one of those things, it was enough with a one time experience" She said as she held her arm.

"True" Said Luka "You gave us quite the scared last time" he finished as he looked at Bayonetta's arm and then back at the rest.

"Well lets get going Shall we" Jeanne Added "Let's not waste anymore time as we have to advance if we want to get up some clues" she finished as she stood.

"Right" Dante said" Let's get going to get this done!" He finished "So girls, Lead the way" He said as he invited Jeanne and Bayonetta to go to the door.

"Ain't he being polite" Bayonetta said "At least Little boy knows good manners" She said as she walked in front of him towards the door. "Come on let's go"

After she said that, everyone got ready to head out towards Vigrid and then continue forwards towards the directions given to find the mad scientist. As they reached Vigrid they took the train a fought a few hordes of Angels as well as of Demons that were around giving them a warm welcome. After a couple of hours , they had managed to finally get rid of the annoying creatures as get a glance out of the lone house atop a high mountain, being there their destination.

"We have to get up there?" Dante asked as he looked at the big mountain.

"Yeah we have to get up there" answered Jeanne.

"What you scared little boy?" Bayonetta mentioned "That is so manly of you" She said as she chuckled.

"Oh please, I can get up there, this is ain't half difficult for me" He said as he begun to walk.

"Sure" Bayonetta said as she chuckled following him, as the rest continue to walk also.

As they continued their walk, halfway there all four were beginning to sense that something was wrong. Soon all heard up some rustling in the nearby bushes, making everyone prepare and stay on their toes as now a couple of angels came out of them, Bayonetta smirking at the sight of them.

"Oh What do you know, even here they roam to bug me" She said as she took put her guns, Jeanne doing the same. "Let's get this done fast Shall we" She Said as she blew a kiss to one of the angels, the same dashing to attack.

While Bayonetta and Jeanne fought the horde of angels, Dante and Luka kept their eyes peeled in case something happened, as they couldn't see either the Angels and both Girls. After a couple of minutes, another rustling was heard and afterwards Dante just got tackled by a huge demon, the huge four legged beast snarling at his face.

"Crap, you also are here" He said as he held the beast maw with his hands as the beast tried hard to bite him. "get… OFF!" He growled as he managed to push the beast away. "Luka you better hide now" he said as he didn't even find him. "Eh?"

"No worries Already did that "He said as he was high on a tree, perching like a bird. "I think I'm going to be safe up here"

"Right" he said as he raised a eyebrow at him and just took of Rebellion. "Well guys come on!" He called for them as slowly they continued to come out of the woods in different forms and sizes.

All of them were pretty much occupied, as a lone figure stood atop the mountain watching the whole spectacle and smirking, seeing all of them fight and having a plan of his own to really test their strength. He walked around the house and opened up the door that leads to the basement entering as he laughed, preparing up his plan.

Meanwhile back at the others, they finally managed to fend off the horde, the few that were left running back towards the woods frightened as they came back as a team.

"I guess we are getting close no?" Said Dante.

"Indeed little boy, activity has risen so it means we are happily welcomed to their domain" Bayonetta Said as she grabbed out a lollypop.

"Happily Welcomed? You must be nuts, that pretty much was like 'Get the hell out of here'" Luka said as he scoffed.

"Anyhow, let's not chit chat any more, we have to get going .we are pretty much close now" Jeanne added as they continued their way up.

Atop the mountain the lone house stood, abandoned but seemed like someone was living here. Each of them looked at her house in every corner in case they found out anything suspicious and afterwards Luka Decided to knock on the door, the same opening freely without any effort.

"Do you really think someone's living here?" Luka asked as he didn't dare to get inside.

"Well this is indeed the directions and like Cereza said, there's lot of activity around meaning that indeed someone's here" Jeanne added as she soon had the feeling of being watched, shrugging.

"Well We just have to the enter and search to see if we can find up any clues about that Beast before" Bayonetta said as soon they heard trees falling over nearby. "Huh?"

"Trees falling over… Never good news" he sighed as all four decided to take a peek on whatever it was.

When the looked they didn't saw anything, plainly trees over in the floor scattered. They again decided to check the house around and still didn't find anything at all, that's was until they saw a flash of light that blinded them.

"What the hell was that, Shit I can't See" Dante cussed as he covered his eyes.

"How should I know I didn't saw a thing" Luka added.

"Such whiners, Shut up the both of you before I get your asses" Bayonetta said as he cleared her vision only to see in front of her a huge scale covered leg. "Not good?"

A roar was heard, all covering their ears as soon a laughs was heard between the sound.

"Well shall we take this up a notch, I love coliseum battles" A voice said "So warriors FIGHT!"

Who would that be and let's see how will they manage…


	7. Modern Gladiators

PEOPLE DUN KILL ME I KNO I HHAVENT UPLOADED IT FRECUENTLY BUT I HAD WRITTERS BLOCK TAT!, But now enjoy this chapter which i did with due time and now im working on CHAP 8 to begin with 9 :D

* * *

Life of the Hunters

Modern Gladiators

All four began to run to the opposite direction of where the huge leg was, the same stomping the ground and causing all of them to fall and look at the huge dragon figure. The dragon looked like a massive mixed breed of reptile, bird and beast all in one, multiple eyes looking at them all.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING!" Luka yelled as he took a picture of the beast "Looks disgusting with so many eyes!" he said as he quickly got up and began to run away.

"This definitely crossed the line between just playing with nature, this creature is massive!" yelled Jeanne as she jumped towards the rooftop of the house.

"Tell me about it" Bayonetta said as she now stood beside Jeanne.

"Oh sure everyone jumps and flips and I'm the one stuck in the damn ground jeez!" Dante yelled as he scoffed, grabbing up rebellion. "Well I guess to know the truth we must kill this puppy first"

"Easy little boy, we have to be cautious with this thing" Bayonetta warned as she transformed into her panther form.

"Easy Smezy, I have killed things like this or way bigger, so come on let's play" He said as he rushed towards the beasts leg, slicing it with his sword as a huge gash bled profusely, the beast screeching madly as it used his back legs to kick Dante off, he landing a couple of feet away as the monster had its attention to him.

Bayonetta quickly in her panther form, jumped at the beast's back and ran up to its head along the way more eyes opening and she stopping in her tracks from amazement, soon Jeanne, In her lynx form, tackling Bayonetta from an attack as both of them rolled over the grassy floor.

"Easy there Cereza, you are turning rusty and you are leaving you back open for any attack" Jeanne told Bayonetta as she simply scoffed in response, once again lunging herself back to the beast massive leg as she bit on it hard, claws deep as she ran on the side of the beast now, Jeanne sighing "She never learns to make strategies instead of attacking head on" Jeanne Mentally thought as she just followed Bayonetta now both on top of the beast.

While the gals kept the attention of the beast now, Dante managed to recover from the previous blow, trying his hardest to maintain standing as the kick was quite heavy and let his limping a bit on his left leg, he growling and he pretty much didn't paid any attention to the pain and just rushed head on again, joining up with the witches on the battle; Hell be damned if he missed fighting this battle. While they progressed, Luka cautiously hid and watched from afar the whole commotion between the four beings, practically the witches dancing in the air as they shot down the beast gracefully. Dante on the other side of things, was the only one that would seem he tried dancing, but pretty much I wasn't his style of work, as he pretty much had the same manner of fighting like Bayonetta, head on and act first before asking, pretty much slashing and shooting at the beast like a maniac as he shifted constantly from his normal form to his demon form, so to keep on with the girls. As the battle continued on, more hordes on lesser angels came around, surrounding around the others as they tried their hardest to keep on, the giant dragon-like beast being a huge challenge for all three hunters, as it was hard to fight something that never in their entire life they thought it could be plainly possible. Soon the beast began to fall, the same beginning to struggle due to the pounding it was getting from the three individuals, screeching as his attacks failed constantly to his any of the three, they taking advantages as began to give their full throttle on the fight, taking down the massive being and the lesser ones all at once when possible so to keep space and not get overcrowded.

"Let's continue on, this thing has to go down eventually soon!" said Jeanne as she looks over to Dante and Bayonetta, the two pretty much now back to back.

"Sure, I just hope little boy can continue up with the fight" she said jokingly to Dante as she was just beside him.

"Ha Ha Very funny, I can withstand more alone" he said seriously as he looked at the huge beast that loomed close over them. "Just watch and learn" He said as again he lunged at the beast, stabbing it straight on his chest, the huge beast growling as it tried to shake Dante away.

"So brave he is" Bayonetta said as she laughed, shooting the beast on the head, the same beginning to stumble and fall upon them, having time to get done with the hordes of angels around.

As the beast fell and all fell back to let the same fall, all the remaining hordes of angels pulled back in defeat, running and flying away quickly. All of them came back together, finally taking a rest from the attack as the beast was left there unmoving, still all of them keeping a close eye on it just in case, but noticed that pretty much it was done for.

"Awesome we did it!" yelled Luka as he cheered

"Um you mean more WE did it, you were hiding all the way" Said Jeanne all serious.

"You are no fun" he mumbled as he stayed quiet now.

"Oh poor Cheshire is mad about that hmm?" Bayonetta said as she took a lollypop out of thin air.

"yeah yeah" Luka continued to mumble and just walked around the beast to look closely at it.

"Anyhow what should we do now, that thing is now down but I see no sign of the old fart that spoke before" Dante mentioned as he looked around "seems that by the fact that we were fighting, he took his opportunity to flee"

"Indeed" Added Bayonetta "I guess now we have to resume searching now for clues to find the person who is doing this kind of abnormal experiments" She said as she sat on the beast.

While the three resumed speaking about the ideas that were to follow what they would be doing next, Luka inspecting every inch of the beast as he curiously prodded it a couple of times, seeing how the beast was a mix of both, angel and demon. He took various pictures of the same, still wondering why it had not discomposed… wait this thing is suppose to discompose.

"Uh Guys?" Luka called out, but they were busy speaking with each other "Hmmm" He thought and thought and headed close to the beast's head, poking at the eyes as they suddenly opened "shit" he backed away seeing the same moving back and causing the other three to stagger back.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Dante yelled "This shit doesn't quit it" He hissed as he pulled Rebellion.

Quickly the beast trashed and rolled, whipping his tail now as tendrils appeared, grabbing up Bayonetta and Lukas they struggled upon the monster's grip the same beginning to stand again at its feet, as it roared loudly. Bayonetta shot the beast with her heels and quickly the same let her go, quickly doing the same on Luka's side to manage and help him out, Jeanne grabbing him when he fell.

"Got you" Jeanne said as he held him on her arms.

"Like this I look like a damsel in distress" He groaned out as he got a kiss from Jeanne.

"You are my 'Damsel in distress' If I'm not correct" she said as she placed him down back again.

"sure heh" he mumbled as he was pushed away by her, as a tendril passed right between them, managing to get a bit of Jeanne.

"You bastard beast" Jeanne Said as she shot the same madly.

The beast now attacked way more furiously, the tendril being one heck of a challenge as they continued to swish around and making them have close calls with the same. As they continued to avoid the beast, soon the same got all three of them at the same time, grabbing them tightly as it squeezed them, all three unable to manage to move under the tight grip it made. As the beast kept them in place, soon a cloaked man appeared, patting the beast on the side as he walked close to it.

"My my, did my toy was enough for your fun, you three seem quiet tired" The man said as the only thing visible was his mouth, a wide smirk adorning the same.

"What are you trying to do by doing abominations like this" Bayonetta yelled as she tried to move, to shoot or something but the tendril just squeezed her tighter she hissing in pain.

"pretty much place myself above the chain" he said as he walked around " why be leader of the world, that's just too old already" he said " I prefer just to be another God and do what's best for the world"

"That just doesn't make sense at all" Jeanne said as she noticed Luka sneaking around.

"For the moment it won't, but in the really near future it will no worries" he said as soon he was attacked by Luka, the man just disappearing in thin air. "Oh why you do that, you just signed their death pathetic human" The man's voice echoed, the beast growling as he threw all three to the ground hard, huge holes appearing, tendrils flying towards them. "Watch now how they writhe in pain"

"NO!" Luka said as he rushed, Seeing Dante jump away just in time as Bayonetta and Jeanne Shot the ones that came their way, Luka hissing for being just normal and not managing to help them out.

The gals quickly got into their foot as now all four where back together, the beast just vanishing up like its master, leaving the place completely empty now and just full with holes in the ground Jeanne dropping to her knees.

"Damn that thing hits hard" She hissed holding her side.

"Indeed it does, pity we didn't kill it" Bayo scoffed as she saw Luka, frozen in place, his face all serious. "Cheshire?" She curiously asked, but he didn't answer.

"We'll get it next time fer sure, that thing will fall like nothing ever has, and it would be awesome to give it a nice pounding for what the fucker did to us" Dante added as saw Bayonetta head towards Luka "What's up with him?"

As Bayonetta approached more Luka, he just walked back, avoiding her gaze and touch at all times. "Cheshire?" Bayonetta asked worried.

"Is nothing" he said as he stayed at arm's length of Bayonetta.

"Luka, come on I know why you are like this and its nothing, we are all alright" She said as she instead approached him.

Luka didn't even let her approach to five feet of where he was, as he just turned around and ran back towards the city, Jeanne being worried as hell as she pretty much was limping, deciding to change to her lynx form and run after him before he tried something stupid, leaving Dante and Bayonetta alone. The two remaining hunters where pretty much left alone to lick their own wounds as they sat down, trying to catch their breath, the battle took more than expected from the two as it power hardly matched their previous foes, undeniably this thing was something that outmatched them completely in both power and resistance.

"You ok Bayo?" Dante curiously asked as he just sat across her.

"Yes I'm alright, nothing to worry about" She said as she stretched over "How about you little boy, still standing?" She asked back.

"Yeah good for another pounding I guess" he said as he wiped his forehead, seeing a bit of blood on his hand "and perhaps one worst than what that thing did" He chuckled.

Bayonetta chuckled along with him as she saw her shoulder marking were beginning to spread fast "Now this wasn't like that before" She curiously said as she prodded it, the marking now covering her shoulder and top of her arm. "I guess either the fight, or that beast made it worst… Look at yours just in case" she said as she looked at Dante.

"Sure" He said as he looked pulled out his glove and rolled up his sleeve "Heck What the fuck, this thing just grew!" He said as he looked at it. "Shit I think that beast just did the trick, must have been of purpose or something… PURPOSE! THAT GUY MUST KNOW WHATS WRONG WITH THIS!"

"Now that you mention that little boy, you might be right in that aspect" she said as she now was thoughtful, seen Jeanne come back her face in defeat. "You are alright Jeanne?"

"No" She said as she sat down "I forgot how easy Luka can hide" she said as she hissed "I'll be sure to get him next time, for getting me to run after him" she said as she scoffed, "but how about you two, how you two are doing?"

"We are good for the moment, pretty much the only change between us is that for some reason the markings got worst" Bayonetta mentioned as she showed to her.

"That's can't be good for sure "Said Jeanne "We have to get something to at least stop the growth or something" she said as she held her abdomen "Meh that thing got me good" She mumbled as she looked at the wound on her stomach "And it isn't healing she hissed" she said as she lightly felt woozy "Crap" She rushed towards the forest, hiding behind one of the trees as she threw up.

"Jeanne!" Bayonetta rushed towards her as she placed a hand on her back "You ok my friend?"

"By ok you mean?" She tried to keep her head straight but was feeling too dizzy. "Im not ok that for sure" she said as she held her stomach and once again threw up, after a few seconds stopping, Bayonetta handing her a handkerchief she using it.

As Jeanne stood straight once again, plainly just fell on top of Bayonetta, unconscious, Bayonetta quickly holding her as she called out her name, receiving no answer from her, Dante rushing at them when he saw them both, trying to help her out as the just took her to the previous house, entering it. The house was dark and quaint, rare for how on the outside looked, but pretty much none of the two were interested on that aspect as they were now worried on how Jeanne was doing. Bayonetta lighted up some candles, now that were the only thing around the house and kept them close, soon hearing outside thunder roaring, Bayonetta rolling her eyes ad if things couldn't get any worst.

"Damn this can't turn worse" Dante cussed, now mad.

"Well it has" Bayonetta said as she tried to make her friend and sister wake up. "Jeanne come on respond to me" She said as she looked sighed, after a few minutes rain being heard on the outside "Great, you just cursed the rest of the day with your words little boy, now we are stuck here"

"Hey come on don't go shouting at me, I was just speaking about it" He hissed out "Is not like we can't head anywhere yet, we never looked in here for clues of whatever the fuck that guy is doing or in case anything of whatever is happening to us"

"True there little boy" she said as she lessened her rage against him, trying to ease out her head and cool her heat.

Night slowly fell and Jeanne still didn't responded, the rain didn't stop pouring and for their luck the house dripped from the ceiling, as it had holes and grits, the good thing around where the bed was nothing fell, but Bayo and Dante were pretty much cornered up, trying to avoiding getting wet, at least in Bayonettas perspective, to the point that the two sat together back to back to keep an eye on thing and avoid the dripping roof.

"I guess we are stuck together for the night" Dante said chuckling, feeling Bayonetta shudder lightly and he stayed serious "you cold?" He asked as he turned around to face her.

"No I'm alright" She said as she stayed still, looking over at Jeanne.

"hmm" he just stood up, removed his coat and placed it over her "Just in case" he said as she smiled and sat back again, Bayonetta simply looking at him in bewilderment and she just turned he back again to him.

"Thanks" she said quietly, as she lightly smiled, for her luck feeling him cuddle closer to her and making her go stiff as she pulled back a bit "Overconfidence much?"

"Doubt it, let's say something else" He said as he turned around and hugged her, Bayonetta pulling back but he didn't let her.

"Hey there's something called personal space, and you are invading it" she said as she still tried to pull back, but not struggling much, hearing Dante chuckle a bit.

"You say that but you are hardly giving a fight eh?" He stated "Must be my manliness affecting you"

"You are such an Egotistical man! That why I hate men like you!" She angrily said as she struggled now more against his grip "What an ego; what an obnox-"Her words were plainly interrupted, as well as her train of thoughts as pretty much she looked at the man that had just planted his lips on hers, the while haired male looking at her seriously as she looked with an amazed gaze at him back, after a minute seeing him pull away, she plainly looking at him in the dark.

The both stared at each other for a long time, both not saying a word at all as pretty much she was amazed at his action and he was awaiting for her to either shoot him right in the middle of his head or something completely different, and to his surprise, she simply pulled him back for another one, and more deeper one...


End file.
